Diamond is an ultimate material having extremely excellent mechanical, electrical, thermal, chemical, and optical properties. A nano- or micro-electromechanical system (N/MEMS) device is improved in the performance by utilizing these properties of diamond, and can be applied to mass (biological or chemical) sensors having high mechanical, chemical, and thermal stability and extremely high sensitivity, ultrahigh speed imaging measurement at an atomic level, or the like. For forming the diamond N/MEMS, the production of a movable structure, i.e., a three-dimensional structure having a movable part separated from a substrate, such as a cantilever or a bridge, is indispensable. A movable structure is produced by a conventional technique in which a patterned oxide thin film (for example, SiO2) is deposited as a sacrifice layer on a semiconductor substrate made of silicon or the like, and on the sacrifice layer is selectively grown polycrystalline or nanoparticle crystalline diamond or diamond like carbon, followed by removal of the sacrifice layer by etching. With respect to the conventional technique, reference can be made to patent documents 1 and 2.